Kurokocchi and Kise-kun has a date
by hime-chan57
Summary: kise begged for Kuroko a date and the GoM gave wrath on Kise. Main Pairing:Kikuro slight GOMkuro


"kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi!"

kuroko turned around to see Kise with dog ears and tail

"What is it Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked drinking his favorite milkshake

"Kurokocchi! Go on a date with me" Kise confidently said

"No" Kuroko said as he took a sip on the milkshake only to find it empty

"It's not fair kurokocchi! You dated aominecchi,akashicchi,momoicchi,midorimacchi,murasakibaracchi even Kagamicchi!"

"I hang-out with them not dated them except for momoi-San" kuroko corrected kise

"I don't care! Suu" kise pouted

"Kise-kun you're acting like a spoiled child" Kuroko signed

"Because kurokocchi doesn't want to date me" Kise said looking away pouting some more

"Why don't you go with aomine-kun" Kuroko suggested

"I don't want to go with that ganguro! I want Kurokocchi suu!" Kise said as he looked at kuroko with puppy dog eyes with his ears and tail flopped down

"...just this one time ok?" kuroko looked away at kise with a little pink on his cheeks

"Yahoo! I have a date with Kurokocchi!" Kise shouted

"On second thought I gonna go home nigou is waiting for me" Kuroko said as he turned around before Kise grabbed Kuroko's arm making kuroko stop. kuroko looked at Kise and Kise's hand and Kise again

"Too Late Kurokocchi~ now let us now go to the amusement park to start our date suuu" Kise said as he dragged kuroko to the amusement park. Kuroko used his other hand ( the one that has been holding the empty milkshake ) to text his ex-teammates

To:Aomine-kun,Akashi-kun,Momoi-San,Midorima-kun,Murasakibara-kun

Subject: Help me

Kise-kun is taking me to the amusement park against my will please help me

Kuroko Pressed the send button before looking at kise

* * *

**Aomine & Momoi**

Aomine was sleeping on toou's rooftop when suddenly a loud bang erupted on the door waking aomine up. He looked at the intruder who happens to be his childhood friend Momoi

"Why'd you disturb my sleep Satsuki" Aomine groaned

"Didn't you get the text dai-chan?!" Momoi shouted

"no my phone is dead why? Did Akashi summoned us again?" Aomine grumbled

"No! it's Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said

"what! What happened?!" Aomine shouted worriedly

"ki-chan kidnapped Tetsu-kun!" Momoi cried

"Kise! That bastard!" Aomine growled

"We need to help him Dai-chan!" Momoi said as she wipe her tears

"yeah once I saw Kise's pathetic face I'll kill him" Aomine said and Momoi nodded as they ran to the amusement park

* * *

**Midorima**

_nanodayo nanodayo nanodayo nanodayo~_

"shin-chan your phone is ringing" Takao said

"Bakao! did you change my ring tone again?!" Midorima said as he glared at Takao

"Maybe~" Takao said before running away

"that bastard..." Midorima murmured before grabbing his phone and read the message.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Takao we're going to the amusement park" Midorima looked at Takao who just came back

"eh? Is shin-chan asking me for a date" Takao teased

"Whatever we need to hurry" Midorima said as he hop in to the cart

"Hai hai ace-sama" Takao said

* * *

**Murasakibara**

_piro piro piro pirorin~_

"ah~ it's from kuro-chin" Murasakibara said as he opened the message only to blink twice before emitting a black aura

"Atsushi what's the matter?" Himuro asked worriedly

"neh~Muro-chin do you wanna visit Tokyo?" Murasakibara said not looking at Himuro

"Tokyo? Sure I wanna visit Taiga anyway" Himuro said

"Then Let's go" Murasakibara said as he grabbed Himuro's arm dragging him

"Wait Atsushi! It takes 5 hours to go to Tokyo by train!" Himuro informed

"We're taking a plane" Murasakibara said as if it's normal

" a plane?! Where will you get that?!" Himuro paled

"Aka-chin..." Murasakibara murmured quietly but Himuro heard it anyways

* * *

**Back to Kuroko & Kise**

"Kise-kun are you ok?" Kuroko asked kise who has 2 cuts on the cheeks 3 on the arm 2 on the legs

"I-I-I'm f-fine k-k-kurokocchi!" As kise said that a red scissors fly toward to kise cutting Kise's hair a little

"are you sure kise-kun?" Kuroko said as the red scissors impacted on the steel wall

"y-y-yeah! Let's go t-to the roller coaster" Kise said trying not to stutter anymore as he drag kuroko again

* * *

Please review! Anyway should I continue or not?


End file.
